Where do I belong?
by Shinigami Goddess
Summary: AU. Bella takes all the crazy in her life quit well for someone her age but can she find where she really belongs? Gonna come off as a one shot for now, with more review or comments about wanting more, well see what one of my stories when over the need for more.


_This has not been beta read so I'm sorry for any mistakes that are found. Please let me know how you like it and I just might write some more. I found some old Twilight fics that I had been writing on and I'm going to be posting them up. The one with the most views and/or comments for more, I will work on._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

My name is Bella Swan and I have never known a normal day in my life. The first time I noticed it was when I was five and my mother had to take me to my children's doctor or Pediatrician for those of you who like to get technical. My mother was never one who to keep a job or stay in place, so when a doctor said that they could give me my shots for free, guess who was the first in line. Yep, this girl. Well, after those shots, I became very ill and my mother couldn't find that doctor again. I remember what she looked like; long blonde hair, un-god like beauty, and the strangest shade of amber I have ever seen for her eyes. That's what got me but I didn't really think about it when I was five. Hell, I have five. What five year old questions their parent when they say that this will keep you from having to do it again in a few months or threatens to take your ice cream from you. Getting off track.

So I was ill, for a very long time. I remember that everything hurt and the pain just wouldn't stop and I remember asking why my mommy had lied to me about them making better or that I wouldn't get sick, that's why I was getting the shot. I don't really remember much about the months that I wasn't well but I do remember that I was better by the time that I was allowed to go to my daddy's and I was more than happy to go see him and spend all summer with him. So while I was with my dad, I would play with my friend's Jacob, Rebecca, and Rachael Black. The girls were twin and about two years older than me and Jacob was about 2 ½ year younger than me so he was just always getting into trouble and we had to watch him. We played, had fun; did what any kids would do but I do remember thinking that while I was there, that it was the most calm I have ever been in all my five years on this earth. I felt at peace there on the Reservation, like I belonged there. That was when I released that no five year old thought like that.

After that summer, I went back to with my mom and we traveled around till next summer and it stayed like that, till I was eight. I got so mad at my mom because she was acting more like a child than I was. I had to make sure that I fed myself and her, she never sent me to school; we moved around too much so I had to make sure I home schooled myself. I had to beg on the streets for change just so I could get some food half the time. As all my anger built up as I watch my mom leave the motel that we were in, going out to meet some guys a bar or club, I could feel myself because really hot and I felt myself shaking and my body started to hurt again, like when I was five. I didn't understand what was happening to me but I didn't like it, I just wanted it to stop. A little after my mom had left me alone there in the motel, the pain finally stopped.

I noticed that the pain had stopped and I felt better than I had in three years, calmer. Then it was my senses. My vision could see every detail in the room, I could hear everything that was round me, in the next room and down the street. As I looked around the room I caught a reflection in the mirror and what I saw was a wolf. As I moved closer to the mirror, so did it and that's when I realized that I was the wolf. I looked closely at myself, my fur was a deep blood red color and I had silver streaks in my fur but it was more like high lights but it stood out against the deep red. Then I noticed my eyes, they had changed too. I no longer had my light chocolate brown eyes. They now had a purple-ish tent to them. I just sat there, looking myself over and just thinking about how I was going to explain this to my mom and what she would think. Then I was thinking about how I could be human again and before I knew it, I was myself again but I was naked. I looked around and saw my clothes were all ripped up. I just sighed as I went about cleaning the clothes up before changing into some clothes. When I went to look at myself over again in my human state, I took noticed that my hair had changed in color or I just never took noticed that I had red in my hair before. My eyes were still that shade of light purple and just didn't understand it.

I went down to the college library that was down the road a few ways to see if I couldn't look something about this stuff up. And what I found in the myths and legends area, I was not happy. If I was able to turn into a wolf, then that meant that vampires were really to and for some reason, I just didn't like that thought.

I never told my mom but I was quick to get angry with her. I was able to talk her into staying in one place so I could start school like other kids that year. An it was then I really knew I was different, other than the wolf thing. I was only eight years old and yet my mind did not work like other eight year olds. I was way ahead of other kids my age, while they were all in 2nd or 3rd grade, I was in 8th. I qualified for freshman at a high school but they didn't want me to be too over whelmed. It was probly for the best, I was almost as tall as them too; another thing that came with the wolf was some height. But my anger was still giving me trouble, if I got too upset I would start to shake and I noticed that I could phase into my wolf if I got too anger; it was almost out of my control sometimes. So, to help myself, after school I would go to the local Rec. Center and take the free martial art classes that they held. It help so much and I had something to do with all the extra energy that I had now.

That summer to my dad's was an odd one. He had a lot of work to do at the police station so I stayed mostly on the Rev, not that I minded. I had made a new friend that summer too, Paul Lahute. He was only five, same age as Jacob but I could see that he didn't act like other his age like me. He was smart and he was very angry for a five year old. So I spent most of my summer with Paul, teaching him what I had learned in my martial arts classes to help with his temper and I helped him finds some books that would keep his mind from wondering down to the same level as the other his age. I didn't want to leave to go back to my mom's after that summer but I couldn't stay, the law wouldn't let me. So I promised Paul that every summer that I came to visit I would teach him all that I had learned in my classes over the year and I would write to him too.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Everything was going fine after that, school was great, my after school classes were doing great, I had to keep my mom up with her work so we could eat and keep up with the bills. I was at the library so much that they offered me a job there, even though I was so young. It was sad when I had to hide money from my own mother just so I could getting things that were needed and not just wanted. I stopped called her mom after I was eight I just couldn't bring myself to see her as such any more. I wrote to Paul a few times each month and ever summer, I would teach him what I knew. I still turned into a wolf every now and then but only when I was alone, I couldn't let anyone know about me being able to do that. They might try to lock me up and do test on me. I shiver every time I think about a needle getting close to me. Ehh. Being a wolf was so freeing and calming.

I was out for a run in my wolf form in the dessert, out behind out new place in Arizona, when I came across this scent that felt like it was burning my nose. It was a sickly sweet bleach smell. So I followed it to see what could have such a scent and that's when I saw someone drinking a young boy's blood. I growled at them and that caught the creature's attention and he looked at me with red blood eyes. That was the first time that I had ever seen a vampire. When he dropped the boy, I jumped and attacked him as he tried to get away. It was not an easy fight but I just knew that I had to kill him. He got his teeth into my shoulder before I could rip his head off. There was pain from the bit and it burned like those shots did when I was five. The pain was too much for me to take and I had phased back to my human form. This is not what I needed, naked in the dessert with a headless vamp and a dead boy.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there but I caught that sickly vampire scent again I couldn't decide what was worse, smelling it as a wolf or human. I jumped up to face who was coming near me and I growled at them, though a whimper did come out. I was just glad that my hair was long enough to cover up most of my body from their sight. And it was two of them, male and female.

"Easy there Darlin', we're not goin' ta hurt ya." The male said, but I didn't true him. Why should I, everything in my body was telling me to kill them.

"Peter, she's been bit." The female whispered to the male. I know if I was human, I wouldn't have been able to hear them. "How is she still standin'?" She asked him. I couldn't help but chuckled at that and they both looked up at me.

"It's not the first time I've felt this." I told them and they both looked confused as they looked me over. When they took a step forward I growled deep and darkly at them, I would kill them even if I died trying. "I will take you down or die trying." I growled at them as I winced in pain.

"What are you? You smell human but I can tell that you're not." Peter said. He looked like he was trying to look me over but I growled every time he tried to step forward. I smirked, he wanted to know what I was so I showed him and they both jumped back. Peter pulled the female behind him as if trying to protect her. Now that bit was really burning and I stumbled forward before my world when black.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I could hear voices around me but everything sounded muffled. I took a deep breath in and that's when I noticed the sickly scent of vampire. I opened my eyes and looked around and noticed I was in a room but not my room. I growled as a I got off the bed and the voices stopped and before I could moved, the two vampires from before where standing then door and they looked almost as confused as before. "Where have you taken me, bloodsucker!?" I growled at them.

"We really don' me ya any harm, sugar." The female said sweetly. I just growled at her. I was not liking this one bit.

"You're at our home. You passed out in the dessert." He looked me over. "You've been out for a week, Darlin'. How are you feeling?" the male said. Peter. A name popped in my head.

"How is she feeling?" The female asked as she looked at Peter. "How about, how are you alive?"

Now I was the one who looked at them confused. Peter looked at me. "Do you know what you are?"

"A wolf shifter." I said, not really wanting to talk.

"Well, do you know any other's like you? You should have a tribe." Peter said.

I raise my brow at him. "Tribe? Do I look like a native to you? I look more Irish than anything." I said.

"Well, Darlin', I'm just asking. We've come across shifters before and they have all been a part of a tribe." He looked me up and down. "An all native too." He chuckled lightly. "But how you are alive has us baffled, Darlin'." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Why does that have you baffled?" Had to ask, I could feel a headache coming on.

"Well, sugar. A vampire's venom is deadly to a shifter. If you were human, you would have turned into one of us." The female said. I still looked at her confused.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Who the hell are you?" I asked after rubbing my temples a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Charlotte and this is my mate, Peter. You can call me Char." Char said.

"I would rather call you dead." I said in a calm board voice but Peter growled at me. "But I guess I should thank you for saving me from the dessert." I looked at up at them and raised a brow. They looked like they were waiting for my thanks. "But I don't think I can live with that kind of bad taste in my mouth."

Peter busted out laughing at that and he tried to hold himself up by his mate and the door frame. "Damn, you are a shifter." He chuckled.

I just smiled at him. "I'm Bella, short for Isabella."

He sighed. "Still doesn't explain why you are alive."

I shrugged, I was starting to feel comfortable around them. I sat down on the bed and told them about the time I was five and about how I was ill, leaving out the part about what the doctor looked like. Told them when I first changed. Char looked like she wanted to cry.

"You were just a strange little human then. It's sounds like venom but it could have been someone trying to mix your blood with something else for an experiment." Peter said.

"Really? What was your first clue?" I glanced at him and I knew my eyes had changed color as he looked at me. "I've really been out for a week?" They both nodded to me. "Damn it. I have college classes to get started on and I don't even know if my mom is freaking out." I stood up.

"College?" Char asked. I nodded my head. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen in a month." I told her and they both looked baffled and surprised again. "I'm going to say that thanks to the venom when I was younger, it had expanded my mind beyond my age group. I should have already been in college but they put me in 8th grade when I was eight instead of starting me out in high school."

"Wh….what does your mother think about all this?" Char asked me and just chuckled a bit.

"She doesn't know a damn thing." They looked at me. "She doesn't know about me wolfing out." That got a chuckled out of Peter and Char. "Or that I am taking college classes. She thinks I'm starting high school at the end of the month." I explain to them about my short past and how I coped with my life so far.

"I can train you to fight against vampire's better." Peter said. I looked up at him like he was crazy. "That is if you want to learn how to fight against us." He smiled.

"You would teach me how to kill your kind?" I asked him, not wanting to believe him but something was tell me that I could trust him. He just nodded his head. "How could you teach me?"

They both went into explain their past to me, about how they came about to live this life of theirs. I was so drown into their story about what they did and had to do and all about their sire, the Major. I didn't even notice how it was or that I hadn't eaten that day, till my stomach finally voiced it's abuse and I couldn't help by laugh at myself.

They both laughed as well. They took me down to the kitchen and I was able to look at the house as I walked behind them. I was floored when I saw the kitchen. It was a chief dream kitchen and I walked over to the counters and stove, running my hand over them. Char spoke up first. "I don't really cook but it's always good to have a great updated kitchen for when we sale the place. If you make a list of the things that you will need to cook, Peter can run out and get them for you."

I raised a brow at her. "I eat a lot. Are you sure about that?" Peter chuckled.

"Money doesn't really mean much to us, so yea, make your list and I'll get the stuff." Peter smiled. And I smiled back. He handed me a pen and paper and wrote down all that I would need; a few stakes, potatoes, veggies, herbs and spices and peppers, wine and a few other stuff. He looked it over and looked at me. "You sure that's going to be enough?" I laughed.

"That's really all I'll need for a dinner. I've learned to cook in a way that it's very feeling but I still have to eat more than a normal person." I smiled at him. He smiled back and then he was gone, leaving me and Char alone. We sat in the living room, after I set all the burners and a pot of water to boil, and she told me more about her and Peter and their time in the south with the Major. I couldn't seem to get enough of their history.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Peter, Char and I became very close over the next year. I never knew that I could be friends with a vampire while I killed other vampires. It was weird but I like it. They helped me with my college courses and trained me to be able to handled myself in my human form and my wolf form. I got a few more scars from where I didn't move quick enough but I learn quickly. And the venom didn't hurt as much but then again, Peter and Char never pumped a lot of venom into their bites while training; just enough to let me know that I failed. I never went back to my dad's after I met Peter and Char. I still wrote to Paul and told him that I was going away for the summers to train. He wrote back that he understood.

So all my time was split up between training with Peter and Char and College classes, over the summer we traveled to Italy to meet the vampire leaders. We had to explain to them that I was not part of a tribe but I was not a rouge shifter. They didn't believe I was shifter at first and thought I was just another human, a meal to them. I just smiled and shifted into my wolf form. My back came up to Peter and Char's shoulders now. Before I knew what was going on, Peter and Char were on the floor trying to hold back cries of pain. I looked around and saw a little vampire girl glaring at us. I growled at her as I stood over my friends and she became angry that I wasn't going down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head quickly to see who it was and I saw Peter looking at my with a thankful smile, though I don't know what I did for him to be so thankful about. I turned about to look at the three kings and they all seemed surprised. I looked around to see the others around the room, when I saw the girl take a step forward I growled dangerously at her and took my own step forward.

"Please, we mean you no harm." A man in the middle said. Aro I believe they said his name was. I glared at him and growled a little as I glanced down at the little blonde vampire who was glaring at us. "She acted out yes, but she was doing her job as a guard to protect us." I looked back to him and then at the other two kings. I glanced over at Peter and he nodded his head.

"May we have a cloak, please?" Peter asked. Aro waved his hand out and another guard came over but he stopped a few feet away. It was then that peter smiled before placing his hand back on my shoulder. "Isabella, we're safe now. No one's going to harm us." I didn't know what he was talking about but I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I didn't like being in this area, to many vampires. Once I was calm, I felt Peter place the cloak over my shoulders and I phased back, wrapping the cloak around myself.

We spend most of the summer with the Volturi. We even got our own place in the guard with them. I found myself being very close to Jane, the vampire who was angry with at the beginning but we became fast friends and also with her brother Alec. But I was closest to the Caius. He was fun to be around. Others thought I was crazy but I didn't really care. I was loving my new family, even if they did stink.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

It was becoming hard to do my everyday thing after Renee finally settled down with Phil. She finally wanted to know all about my life but she also wanted to travel with Phil and I didn't want to get in between them. So I told them that I would go live with Charlie, my dad and she didn't really fight me over it though I could see how happy that it made her.

I haven't been to see my dad since I was twelve or Paul; I wondered how everyone had changed. I know that I have. I was more balanced, curvier, and taller and in Peter's words: damn hot. Peter and Char decide to travel around for a while so I could get to know my dad. I always wondered what it would be like to have normal life.


End file.
